1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making metallic glass and a device for making the same, and more particularly, to a method making the melted metal into lines by way of injection molding, and the lines are woven to be pieces which are overlapped to form the metallic glass.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
In general, metal is formed by a combination of crystals, and the crystal structure provides metal ductility that is uneasy to break. Amorphous alloy structure is irregular and has no crystallization, or the amorphous alloy structure, just like plastic and glass, is disordered on the atomic scale. Glass is formed when any substance is cooled from liquid to solid without crystallization, and most metals will crystallize when cooled. If no crystallization occurs, atoms will be arranged randomly to form metallic glass, so that amorphous alloy (which is also known as metallic glass) is usually as fragile as glass.
At present, thinner and finer metal glass is produced, since when metal is cooled, crystallization occurs quickly, so that it is necessary to cool liquid to solid before crystallization occurs and maintains metal glass at a solid state without crystallization at high temperature. Therefore, the conventional manufacturing technology cannot produce metal glass with a large area and a large diameter or provide large-size metallic glass (amorphous alloy) for industrial use. Obviously, it is one of the urgent and important issues to produce large-size metallic glass with high hardness, strength, tenacity and ductility.
The present invention intends to provide a method and device for making metallic glass, and the shortcomings mentioned above are improved.